Rainy nights
by yelsh6
Summary: it was simple rain...


**I attempted a oneshot, I don't think its all that great but I gave it a shot , hope you enjoy and comments and reviews are welcomed and would be appreciated.**

When it rained it poured, Seeley Booth had promised his partner he would be right over with the case reports. They had a deadline to meet, no rain was going to stop him from reaching her. The streets were incredibly dangerous to drive in and not to mention very slippery, and because of the storm his cell phone had no reception.

After many failed attempts to reach Booth Brennan had left him a message telling him that she would ask for en extension so that they could actually finish the reports together. Once she had left him the message she went to her kitchen and decided to make hot chocolate. She had started pouring in the hot chocolate mix when she heard a knock at her door. She was puzzled, she wasn't expecting anyone. Angela had gone away for the weekend with Hodgins and Cam had gone to visit her parents with Michelle and Paul. She recalled having left Booth a message before telling him that it was not necessary to come to her house. _**Who could this possibly be **_she though to herself, she slowly made her way to the door and looked through the peep hole. To her surprise her partner stood on the other side of her door soaking wet including a soaked stack of paper

"Booth, you're soaking wet" was all she was able to say

"yeah , it happens when its pouring rain"

"come in you need to get dry" quickly she took the stack of papers from Booth and set them down and she made her way towards her linen closet. She came back to find Booth standing in a puddle of water. "you need to take your jacket off". Booth began slipping of his jacket off

"here wrap yourself with this towel, let me put your jacket in the dryer" she left to put the jacket to dry hoping it would be dry quick enough so that her partner would become warm. When she stepped back into the living room she found booth in living room

Standing in a small puddle of water

"Sorry about the water Bones" both their eyes shot to the ground where small puddle was forming around his shoes

"its ok, its water it will dry eventually"

"I think it would be best to take a warm shower, you need to re warm your body"

At Brennan's request and with a little hesitation Booth agreed to take a shower.

While her partner was in the shower Brennan brought thick warm blankets to the living room, so that they wouldn't be so cold and put Booths shoes near the door next to hers. It had been a long time since they had hung out like that, it was something she had missed Angela and Cam were the only other people that knew. Even months later after the Hannah fiasco, it had been awkward for Brennan to act "normal" around her partner. She still loved him, which was the reason for her failed relationships, her most recent relationship ended because her boyfriend was threatened by Booth and no matter how much she told him she couldn't convince him that their was nothing going on between them, as a matter of fact she couldn't convince herself that their was nothing going on. Ever since that rainy night when she confessed her feelings to him and he had rejected her she had decided that her feelings for him had to be pushed down as far as they could possibly go. She began to think about the old times, the times where they stayed late at the lab finishing case work, or simple drinks at the close of a case or even just time they spent together , as she thought of those old memories tears threatened to spill over. Suddenly she heard the noise of her shower turning off and immediately she wiped away the few tears that had escaped and carefully placed two hot cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

They sat in the living room laughing and talking about trivial topics, their important paper work had gone unnoticed.

"that's when parker told me that it was best to stretch before basketball" silence seeped into the room as the partners finished their hot chocolate.

"here let me take the mugs" leaving Brennan alone in the living room he made his way to the kitchen sink, on his way their he began to think about how he missed hanging out with his partner, even though he had broken up with Hannah moths ago it wasn't the same. Things had gotten awkward, he wanted to tell her the only reason he was acting so distant lately was because it was getting harder for him to not tell her how much he loved her.

Brennan noticed that Booth had been lingering in her kitchen for a couple of minutes, so she got up to see what was taking so long. When she got to the kitchen she stood mere inches behind him

"Booth" her voice so light

Booth turned to face his partner, his eyes never leaving hers when he captured her lips with is. At first he felt her want to pull away, but slowly she kissed back and struggle ensued when their lips fought for dominance. Their kiss was sweet and slow, his hands began too roam when they finally settled on each side of her face, while her hands settled on the nape of his neck. Their kiss continued, neither wanting to stop, this is what had she had been wanting and she wasn't about to stop.

The only reason they pulled away from their kiss was the lack of oxygen. When they pulled away they looked at each other, her lips had become pink and swolledn from their kiss while his eyes held love in them

" do you know how long ive been waiting to do that" love filled his voice, his question lingered in the air

"No, only estimating 2 and a half years maybe" her tone was serious "why now" she asked

" I love you and I cant let more time pass between us, I miss you"

"I do too"

He held her hand and guided her toward her couch. They sat in silence each waiting for the other to speak.

"ill go first, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you I was having such a hard time not being around you"

She was at loss for words, her eyes told him everything. Instead of speaking he wrapped his arms around her and held her. To Brennan it felt right, like if I this was what she had been missing. Booths arms made her feel safe and loved.

They sat their with their arms wrapped around one another for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

Brennan turned to see Booth staring right at her

"this is nice"

"yeah it is, why didn't we do this months or even years ago" he still couldn't believe that he was sitting with his arms wrapped around the person he loved.

'maybe because neither of wanted to jump the ship"

"Its gun, jump the gun" even though some found it odd the she was clueless it was one of the many things he adored about her.

It was beginning to get very late, and Booth was going to pick up parker in the late after noon tomorrow so he knew he wouldn't stay the night.

"I have to go"

"alright" she didn't want him to go but she knew his fatherly duties shouldn't be neglected

He began to put his shoes on and his warm jacket on when he noticed that they hadn't done any paperwork

"if you listen to your phone messages, I left one saying we can finish them next week, I got the extension"

They made their way to the door they had spent their first afternoon cuddling on the couch and Booth was finding it very difficult to go home. He had just gotten what he had always wanted and now he had to go. He knew he would be seeing her in a day or two but it was hard.

They stood at the door saying their usual good bye's but this time it was much harder. He wasn't just saying good bye to his partner but to his new girlfriend

"ill see you at work"

"yes, of course"

He started closing the door behind him when he realized he didn't want to leave, he wanted to be with his girlfriend, the woman he adored. He turned and opened the door finding that Brennan was still wrapped with a blanket.

"Booth I thought you left?"

"no, I want to stay here with you"

She got up and made her way to her partner who was now her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him

"good, I didn't want you to leave" looking directly into his eyes and closing the gap between their lips. Their kiss was sweet and even, multitasking they started making their way towards her bedroom dropping articles of clothing on the way. Their kiss was only interrupted when they each needed air other than that , their kiss continued. They got to her bedroom, Booth placed her on her bed neither taking their eyes of one another, this time he pressed his lips onto her and she responded. Their kissing grew from new to simple exploration.

This is what they both had been wanting , it wasn't a dream or fantasy this time it was real and it was really happening. He was never going to let her go and she wasn't going to let him leave.


End file.
